Home
by Aqua Dancer
Summary: DL. what more can I say?


Hope you like it!!! rated T just to be safe. I do not owen anything. show cbs song Feels like home. Chantel Kreviazuk. 

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**

**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**

Lindsay monroe sat across of a table Danny Messer. They sat in a cozy little Italian restaurant eating dinner. Lindsay casually looked up from her dinner to catch Danny looking at her. They both smiled and returned to there dinner. Lindsay felt another batch of butterflies in her stomach. Sitting there staring into Danny's eyes she felt special. In high school Lindsay was never the girl who giggled if a cute boy happened to look her way, or got tongue-tied if a boy asked her out. She was the girl who didn't were alot of makeup, the girl who spent two seconds doing her hair compared to an hour. She was the girl who worked on the farm before and after school with her dad. She was taught to be strong and not to need a guy beside you for everything. With Danny, there was just something about him that made her want to take a long time doing her hair and makeup. He made her giggle and get tongue-tied. every time she looked in his eyes she got this warm feeling throughout her body. It made her want to curl up against him and let him take care of her.

**There's something' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**

**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

"Lindsay... Linds, You still with me?" He said waving his hand in front of her face. Pulling her out of her trance.

"Yeah, just thinking..." She said with a small smile admiring the way he said her name, and how her heart started beating ten times faster every time he talked.

"About..." he said with a soft grin,

"Nothing much. Just how i'm so glad your stubborn." she said finishing with a laugh.

"Hey, hey. Here i am trying to be a nice gentleman and your insulatin' me!" he said putting a hand over his heart like he was hurt.

"Not insulting" she said exaggerating the Ing. "I said I was glad didn't I? Plus if you weren't stubborn then we wouldn't be here tonight would we? I mean flying out to Montana just to see me to see to me in court. And that's even after I had turned you down!" They both started to laugh. As soon as they had calmed down Danny said,

"yeah i guess... But in my defense you also said and i quote 'i like you... alot'"

Lindsay got really quite . They both smiled. Lindsay started thinking about how she love's hearing him talk. Every time he said anything to her heart would go crazy. She kind of like that he had that power over her though. It was like he had a part of her heart.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

**And how long I've been so alone**

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

**And change my life the way you've done**

"I really love this place danny, where did you find it?"

"Oh... Uh, one of my cousin's owns it."

"That's nice... I don't think i've ever had a guy take me to this nice of a restaurant."

"What none of your old boyfriends were big spenders?" Danny said with a laugh.

Lindsay smiled let out a small sigh,

"Well, last time a had a boyfriend he wasn't that into 'nice places'. Let's just say his idea of a date was fast food, beer and the back of his truck..."

"And you actually put up with that?" Danny said with a laugh trying to picture Lindsay dealing with that.

"For a little while." Lindsay said with a sad smile " And any ways it's not like i'm one of the prettiest girl's, so finding guys to take me out to a place's like this is kind of hard"

"you don't really believe that right?"

"What?"

"That you aren't one of the prettiest girl's"

Lindsay let out a laugh "It's true!"

"No Linds it's not" Danny said protesting with a stubborn look on his face,

"Danny that sweet but i've been told on more than one occasion that i'm not the prettiest girl"

"Oh, yeah. by who?" Danny said still protesting. Lindsay sighed getting frustrated by this conversation.

"By ex's, Guy friend's and boy friend's for that matter."

"Well then there all stupid." Danny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Look danny..."

"No you look, lindsay you are gorgeous. You cant let anybody tell you different. Even if other people don't think so, just know that i think you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Every time i look at you i can't believe i'm lucky enough just to get you to have dinner with me." Danny looked at her with such a sweet and sincere look in his eyes that she had a hard time breathing. Trying to formulate some words to reply to that amazing thing he just said about her. All she came up with was;

"Wow... Danny, thank you."

"Aw, well I wouldn't of said it if i didn't think it was true."

"Huh, I think this is a little heavy for date talk" She said laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess. You ready to get outta here?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure..." She started a little hesitant, "But can we go on a walk or something?" He gave her a look.

"I'm... Um ... i'm just not ready for this date to end." she finished with a small smile.

"Why not?" Danny said with a goofy grin.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

They silently walked to central park. about five minuets into the walk Danny reached over to hold Lindsay's hand. Lindsay felt a sudden warmth rush over her. Like the feeling you get when you step into your house after you've been away for a long time, or the feeling you get going back to the place were you grew up. The feeling of comfort. The feeling of love. She knew, in that moment that she was falling head over heels in love with Danny Messer. Danny felt her slow down. Then they came to a stop in the middle of central park. The moon was shinning and you could barley see a few stars, but it was gorgeous.

"You okay?" Danny asked a little worried.

"Yeah... it's just"

"It's just... what?" he said giving her a knee buckling smile

"It's just" she started a little more confident "I think i'm falling in love with you." she said looking up at him.

"Wow" he said echoing her earlier words

"it's okay you don't have to feel the same way right now. i just needed to tell you." she said with a small smile and started to walk again. But instead he pulled on her hand to make her face him. He leaned down the rest of the way into a mind blowing kiss. Which lasted for a good minute, until Danny pulled away to look in her eyes and say,

"Montana, i need you hear to hear me when i say this because i've never said it to anyone else before. I am, with out a doubt Falling in love with you." Danny finished and started stroke her cheek with his thumb. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. It sent tingles down her spine and after another minute they reluctantly pulled away from each other and smiled. danny gave her a kiss on her fore head then said,

"you ready to go home?"

"yeah." she nodded. In her head she was thinking that this was home. wherever danny was, would be her home. She used to think of Montana as her home but now she thinks of it as her nickname. That's the way she is keeping it.

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**

**And a siren wails in the night**

**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**

**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

It was ten o'clock by the time they were walking back to her apartment. The sounds of New York were at there loudest, glass breaking, sirens going off, people yelling. But to say neither of them noticed was an understatement. Danny arms were wrapped around Lindsay shoulders, and Lindsay arms around his waist. Lindsay vaguely noticed that usually when she was walking home alone after dark that she got a little scared. But there in danny's arms she wasn't the least bit scared.

When they reached Lindsay's apartment building Danny looked over at her, smiled and said, "Do you want to me to come up?"

Lindsay silently nodded, not wanted to ruin the moment. they slowly walked up the stairs slowly unfolding from each other's arms to grasp hands. when they reached her door she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They walked into the apartment slowly taking off there jackets, lindsay set down her purse and turned to danny saying,

"Do you want something to drink"

he replied, "Nah, not really."

Moving closer into what was supposed to be a simple kiss.

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**

**And how long I've waited for your touch**

It turned passionate fast. His arms reaching around her waist pulling her closer, while she was slipping her arms to the back of his neck. Lindsay slowly pulled back to look in his eyes. Just having his arms around her made her realize exactly how long she had wanted to be like this with him. He gave her a small smile which she returned gratefully. Then he Leaned in to give her what was supposed to be one last small peck on the lips.

**And if you knew how happy you are making me**

**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

"I love you" she whispered right before his lips met hers.

"I love you to" he whispered against her lips

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

She woke up the next day to the smell of coffee, eggs, pancakes and bacon.

she slowly got out of bed made her way to the kitchen to have a great breakfast with the person she loved the most.

Blue button you know what to do... 


End file.
